Carta en rojo
by LeRosse
Summary: ... Y era el periodo estival cuando sentí que me volvía loca, jamás imaginé que terminaría en un Manicomio como lo hice, pero uno jamás imagina, jamás piensa que...-Azula consigue salir del manicomio cambiada por un dulce amor AzulaxOC, leanlo, sí? ONESHO


Hola, aquí estoy escribiendo en el Blog de notas de mi cumpu porque ya me tiene cansada el Word que me cambia de palabra cuando yo quiero decir otra, el título de este ONE-SHOT estaba basado en uno de los álbumes de Panda, bueno, y lo cambié si por el qu

Hola, aquí estoy escribiendo en el Blog de notas de mi cumpu porque ya me tiene cansada el Word que me cambia de palabra cuando yo quiero decir otra, el título de este ONE-SHOT estaba basado en uno de los álbumes de Panda, bueno, y lo cambié si por el que está ahora xD, ya que más no sé que decir les dejo con el fic.

Querido Fire Lord:

... Y era el periodo estival cuando sentí que me volvía loca, jamás imaginé que terminaría en un Manicomio como lo hice, pero uno _jamás imagina, jamás piensa que_, y es que tal vez hicieron lo correcto, pero soy un ser humano, dignidad, honor, eso es lo que merezco por _derecho_, aunque a mí no me importa, ni a _ellos_ tampoco, aquí no se me trata como merezco. Tal vez te estés preguntado por qué este color, ahora escribo esta carta con la sangre de mi compañera de celda, se cortó las venas y desangró ante mis ojos, no hice nada, no _pude_, es decir, pude, pero necesitaba tinta para mi seca pluma, ya tenía papel, recordé cuando estaba en el colegio, me enseñaron a hacer papel reciclado ¡con hojas de papel nuevas!, no era muy inteligente por parte de la profesora, pero, de tanta palabrería y sólo quiero explicarte, querido, el cómo escapé y la sangre no es mucha, el gran problema es que se seca muy pronto_, ach_, ¡te puedes imaginar lo que es ser yo!, si la_ tinta_ no me alcanzase o se secase tendría que volver a convencer a alguien que la única manera de salir de sus problemas es el suicidio, sé que aquí afuera puedo comprar tinta, pero ¡es mejor la sangre!, no me creas una sádica, hermanito, sólo es la costumbre, lo que me recuerda que jamás debiste enviarme a ese lugar, si te daba tanta pena debiste entenderme, hablarme cómo nadie me había hablado hasta ese momento, como jamás mamá me habló, como no lo hicieron los que me rodeaban y a ti sí, por eso eres hoy _tan grande_, te pusieron en un pedestal y a mí me marcaron como la _oveja negra_, ¡Oveja!, según muchos soy un carnero por mi parecido con un demonio, ¡Pero es que a mí nadie me trató como a ti!, ¡jamás nadie me dio alientos!, ¡Y _no_ los necesitaba!, como sea, esto va para explicarte cómo escapé, tú sabías que lo haría, no pongas cara de sorprendido cuando te llegue esto con remitente mi nombre, ¡Te crees el mejor!, ¡y como tal creías que era el mejor lugar para mí!, ¡tu mejor elección!, ¡Pero erraste!, al fin y al cabo eres humano, mi astucia superó a tu sentido de que es lo mejor.

¿Por qué punto aparte?, bueno, mi segunda víctima, una muchachita, no era fea la pobre, pero sí muy tonta, de una mente fácil de moldear, verás, querido, que las últimas palabras estaban un poco borrosas, ¿Cuántas víctimas más?, ¿Cuánta gente murió para informarte de mí?, bueno, Zuzu, si recuerdas las clases de matemáticas, sólo debes contar los párrafos. Me río de ti y de tu Nación, estaría en mejores conmigo, pero arruinaste todo, tú y tu _amiguita_ lo hicieron, ¿acaso tanto la querías para casi morir por ella?, pero ya no me interesa eso.

Poca sangre tenía la desgraciada, bueno, ahora, y para no castigarme más en el infierno, te contaré lo que ocurrió, un muchacho, uno que me recordaba a ti, intentaba todos los días hablarme, era el encargado de traerme la comida, era muy gracioso, me hizo reír de verdad sin tener que lastimarse, era todo lo que no deseaba que hubiera ahí, pero se lo agradecí a los espíritus y fue por él que cambié, lo amé, pero no de un día para otro, al principio lo odiaba, pero luego, me di cuenta que era a quién más le importaba, superándote, Zuko, y ahora lo único que quiero es volverle a ver, ¡porque el maldito lugar a dónde me enviaste lo mató!, ¡acabó con todo lo que amaba!, y toda es mi maldita culpa por querer salir de allí no pude darme cuenta que cuando cruzábamos el campo minado que me separaba de la libertad él pisó una y explotó en mil pedazos ante mis ojos, lloré y lloró todas las noches por él, y hasta ahora no le puedo olvidar, no puedo, su sonrisa está en mi mente día y noche, nos casaríamos si no hubiera sido por su trágica muerte, ¡Zuko!, te odio por eso, te odio por su muerte, ahora, no lastimaré a nadie más, no te preocupes y dame sobrinos porque yo no me entregaré a nadie si no fue a él.

Con odio y amor, Azula

Ya, fome al final, lo sé, pero ya estaba durmiendo cuando lo escribí, ¿Qué les pareció?

PD. Dejen reviews y si no ingresan dejen sus correos para darles una contestación.


End file.
